My Dark Guardian -Demon AmericaXReader-
by MaximosBlack
Summary: *Re-Written* Alfred always wanted to help people, it was in his nature and what he does best. But since his brother and his friends turned him into a demon, they believe he can't anymore. His missions are to find more people to turn into demons. Alfred sees (Name) is their next victim, but instead he sets out on a mission with her to conquer and destroy the Magic trio's power.
1. Chapter 1

His face lit up at the sight of what his brother had hid down in the basement. The lighting was very faint, considering that it was pouring in from the other room. He grabbed the railing, walking down the steps quietly, trying not to make them creak. Alfred's older brother never let anyone but his two friends, Vlad and Lukas, down here. Not even his mother was allowed access there. The wooden stairs squealed, creaked, and groaned as he went further and further down the steps.

The door slammed shut, making the area become engulfed with the darkness. Alfred turned around quickly; a sudden yelp came from him. The door opened back up, then slammed shut. It repeated this as the light seemed to flicker. Alfred ran back up the steps, his hand on the doorknob as someone pushed on it making him unable to push it open to get out.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Alfred panicked, but the person behind the door didn't seem to budge.

"What did you say?" The other answered back, his voice sick and twistedly amused. He recognized the voice; Arthur.

"Let me out! Mom!" Alfred yelled, his eyes starting to water. Arthur laughed, knowing that she was outside tending to the garden.

"I told you not to go in there! You're not coming out!" Arthur snickered, but his mother stood behind him without him knowing. She smacked him on the head. He let go of the door making Alfred push it open and fall on him. Arthur slapped him in the head. Alfred stood up, holding his head.

"Why did you lock him in there Arthur, was there any sense in it?" Their mother said, slapping his head again when he got up.

"I told him not to go in there and he did! That's my space, and he knows that." He was slapped again, he gripped his head. "Would you stop slapping me!?" Arthur hollered.

"Don't do that! Alfred, please don't go back in there, you know he likes his privacy and space." She concluded. Their mother walked back out the door as her white sundress blew back as she opened the door to go back out. When she left Arthur gave Alfred a death glare as Alfred raised his shoulders. Arthur began slapping him on top of his head repeatedly, laughing and giggling as he did so. Alfred covered his head as he ran to the back door while Arthur followed him still slapping the crown of his head that was protected by his hands. Alfred opened the door and ran outside to his mother. Arthur stood at the door, watching him crawl to their mother.

"Damn brat." Arthur said, turning around going to the door of his own hideout. He opened the door, going back down to his fortress.

"Hello Alfred." Their mother said happily, putting the soil over the flower's roots. Alfred smiled.

"Hi mom. What's for dinner? I'm hungry." Alfred asked. She giggled.

"I don't know. What would you like?" She asked, already knowing the answer. They saw a red rusty truck pull into the drive way, a man turning it off and walking out.

"Linda! Work gave me four steaks for us! Really nice steaks, best of the best!" Pat, her boyfriend said excitedly. Alfred was also excited; he hasn't had steak in so long, especially top of the line steaks.

"Oh that's really nice sweetie! How did you get them?" She asked. Pat walked in, picking up Alfred in his arms.

"I won for the least amount of sick days for six months. And I also get a raise!" He said making Linda take a sigh of relief.

"That's really good… Alfred, honey can you please go inside?" She asked. Pat put Alfred down as he hesitantly went back inside, waiting for Arthur to jump out.

Linda's blonde hair shined in the sunlight but her blue eyes were dull. Pat looked at her carefully with his brown eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked. She looked down at the dirt and flowers.

"Alfred's medicine… It's getting pricier. I really think I need to another job again to cover it more and still have money for other things. We're barely making ends meet."

Pat's face went down too, his eyes starting to look sorrowful.

"But I thought his schizophrenia was improving?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, it is but we still need him to take his medicine so he keeps getting better." Linda said. Pat brought her into his arms.

"It's ok if I keep working at the paper plant, and keep up with the farm I'm sure we can do something." He reinsured. She smiled up at his brown eyes.

"I hope." He kissed her forehead.

"I know."

Alfred lay on his bed up in his room. He stared up at the ceiling with the glow-in-the-dark planet sticker's glow a greenish color. He had shut all his curtains and closed his door so that the light wouldn't enter into the room and ruin his star and planet gazing.

His curiosity was always strong but once his father had passed it only grew. Alfred always was interested in astronomy but especially chemist. He was very smart for seven. He always wanted to do something great with his life, but not astronomy or chemist, math or science; He wanted to help people.

Alfred did hear voices and also see things that weren't there but he didn't have schizophrenia. He was granted with the gift of seeing ghostly figures and hearing ghostly voices. He helped them find their ways to peaceful living and also would help them feel complete when they did. But he didn't know this was a 'gift' because they all planted the idea in his mind that he was schizophrenic.

But what really happened is that his older brother Arthur placed a curse on him, making the ghost go to him when Arthur grew tired of helping them.

"Arthur! Alfred! Dinner!" Their mother called. Alfred felt his stomach growl with anticipation as he ran down the steps and jumped in his chair that was reserved for him that was next to his mother at the head of the table. Pat sat down at the other head of the table. Arthur came from the depths of the basement, slamming the door shut and walked over to his chair. "Dig in!" she said as she set the steaks, mashed potatoes and home grown green beans fresh from the garden with a dollop of butter resting on top.

Everyone grabbed a steak and ate in silence in till Arthur broke it.

"So mom, can Vlad and Lukas come over tomorrow?" He asked as he took a piece of steak in his mouth. She shook her head. "Ok, I'll call them tonight.

"How was everyone's day?" She asked as Pat shook his head.

"Pretty good," He started, taking a sip of milk from his glass. "I thought it was going to rain, though." She shook her head.

Once everyone finished they all went their separate paths. Pat sat on the couch, watching T.V, Linda cleaned the kitchen, Arthur in the basement and Alfred shut his eyes, getting ready to go to sleep.

"I know how to turn people into demons." Vlad said braggingly. Lukas smiled and Arthur looked at him suspiciously. "My brother taught me how to, he's a demon." He said sitting down on the chair that was by the black pot.

"Oh, really?" Arthur said, looking at Vlad admirably. "How?..." Arthur inched forward in his seat.

"It's really complicated and I think I'd need a testing dumby for it." Arthur smiled.

"I know just the person.."

Alfred opened the cabinet, looking for something to satisfy his hunger. He took a pack of Scooby Doo gummies, popping the bag open and taking a blue Scooby head in his mouth. The basement door opened up and Arthur popped his furry eye browed self out, a sinister smile plastered across his face.

"Want a grand tour?" he asked, Alfred shook his head. "Then come on in…" He gestured with his hands.

Alfred started to walk down the same creaking steps. Getting to the bottom of the steps he saw two empty chairs. He thought one was for him and the other for Arthur, which was correct. "Go sit in one of the chairs." Arthur commanded as he obeyed. Lukas stood behind the chair without Alfred knowing, a rope in his hands.

He quickly put the rope in front of him, pulling it close and tight around his stomach and tied it. Alfred kicked his legs, hollering for help. Arthur put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare yell like that ever again." Arthur said through his pearly white teeth, Alfred shook his head, tearing up just a little.

Vlad stepped in front of Arthur, slapping his hands together. He leaned down, putting his slender pale finger in Alfred's chin. Vlad gleamed evilly as he walked away from him, going to the shelves of supplies. He took a green bottle and poured it into the pot, making it simmer. Then he added blue antifreeze looking substance into the mixture as well. Making it bubble over. He turned away from it, coming back to Alfred. Vlad took a syringe and placed it in the liquid in till it got filled to the top. He flicked the tip, then dug it into his arm letting the liquid fill him in till he felt his eyes glow red. He then filled it back up and gave it to Arthur and Lukas, their eyes glowing green and blue.

Alfred pushed his hands up and out of the rope. While they were turned behind, he then untied the rope and made a dash for the stairs. They heard him running up the stairs, leaving the door open.

"He'll tell someone! Go get him!" Vlad said, running up the stairs, the other two following Vlad closely behind. Alfred ran into the field by the house that was currently growing tall stalks of corn. He pushed the corn out of the way as he ran. Alfred could hear their yells of anger.

"Alfred! Get your ass back here now! ALFRED!" Arthur cried angrily. Alfred started to cry but still pushing through the towering stalks. "I see him! Go!"

Alfred ran faster, his little feet hardly keeping up. He heard them close in the corn field, chasing him down like a blood hound. Alfred trips on a root that sticks up from the ground, landing on his knee. He let out a cry, because of pain and knowing they'd do what they've planned.

Arthur landed on Alfred's back, pinning him down. Alfred started to hyperventilate with fear.

"Any last words of being human?" Vlad asked, taking the needle and jabbing it in his leg. Alfred screamed a blood curdling scream.

"You know, I've been through quite a lot." The preacher said, pacing back and forth in front of the church people.

'I've been through more…" Thirteen year old Alfred hissed in his thoughts. His eyes lighting blue.

"I've seen the ugly side of the world." The preacher continued.

'I am the ugly side of the world. I am the ugly that you've seen.' Alfred answered back through his mind.

"I've walked away from the ugly, the bad, the corruption that God has put on the earth to test us."

'I'm the person you've walked away from. I'm the nightmare you hide from instead of facing.' Alfred gripped the pews cushioning, digging his fingers into them.

"I don't trust the ugly; I don't trust the bad, because once you're bad, you're bad."

'I wasn't ugly; I wasn't bad, but innocent. I was forced to be this way but yet you still walk away from me? What kind of man of God are you for abandoning me in my time of need?'

"But always remember, the bad will stay bad, the ugly will stay ugly. There's no change in them, but only continues change on their body from the marks of what they do to others." The preacher said, taking his sweat hanky out, dabbing it on his forehead as he looked down on at the Bible. "There's no second chance on the corrupted beings."

'Yes there is. There's always a second chance for others. You just want to make your job easier and move on. The ugly can change, I promise you that'

"I will be the one that changes." Alfred said quietly. His mother looked over at him, Pat's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she asked. Alfred shook his head, making her look back at the preacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Peering down from the roof of a building he saw a dark figure run through the night air. The stars were hidden and the moon was too due to the clouds that blanketed the sky. Alfred was grown, and as well was his older brother and his two partners in crime. He never visited his family, but only made things up through call. All because he was ashamed of what he was; a demon.

Even though his brothers and two friends were too, they hid the fact because their traits weren't as obvious. Alfred duty was to help judge souls so less people would see him. Lukas, Arthur, and Vlad's jobs were to turn people into them, making them have to blend into the others.

The shadowy figure was a girl, hearing her high pitch breathing and yelps as she bolted along the gravel. This was the uninhabited part of town so that meant no lights, no people, nothing. Alfred watched closely, trying to figure out what she was running from. He turned his head, seeing three black caped individuals, each with a book open.

"Don't run, young (Name)!" One voice called out, Alfred's ears picked up, listening into the voice that sounded awfully familiar.

"We're not here to hurt you." The other one started, raising his hand. A red-ish ball formed in his palm. "We just want to make you better." He finished as he flung the red ball towards her. The ball hit her back then grew in size, then circled around her as it caged her like an animal. She hit the ball with her hands, but it wouldn't break.

"Ok, we got her. Let's go now." The other one said, Alfred remembered that rarely spoken voice.

Then it hit him. The evil, corrupted minds that turned him into the ugly side of the world that everyone choice to forget. The Magic Trio.

Alfred frowned deeply as he jumped off of the building. He put his hand over his head and fanned it out as a blue shield covered him.

He hit the ground, the shield still rapped around him. All eyes rested on him, they had no idea what he was.

"What is that?!" He remembered the name, Vlad said. Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"How the bloody fuck should I know?!" His hot blooded brother shouted, making (Name) flinch.

Alfred popped the bubble, making himself be reviled to them. His black horns poked through his once blonde hair that turned black, his blue eyes shining in the darkness and his long black tail that stayed by his side like a sidekick. My, has he changed.

"Alfred," Arthur chuckled, walking up closer to him. "Long time no see! Mom's pretty worried; maybe you should stop by and visit instead of telling her how wonderful your life is in Toronto." He chuckled more. Alfred breathed in heavily, shutting his eyes.

"So has mother grown to love you? I mean when you were a kid you were always like a moody teenaged girl." Alfred spat, Arthur furred his thick eyebrows.

"Shut up! Why the fuck are you here anyway?!" Arthur yelled, getting in Alfred's face. Alfred smirked as he wrapped his slender fingers around Arthur's neck.

"To turn back into the good person that you made me leave." He said through his teeth, throwing Arthur against the buildings wall.

"GET HIM! GET HIM NOW!" Arthur demanded once he hit the wet gravel ground, pointing his index finger towards him. Lukas and Vlad obeyed orders, going towards him as he ran to the red bubble.

Vlad threw red, fiery orbs at Alfred's back making him hiss in pain. Lukas ran towards him catching up. Once he caught up, he grabbed at Alfred's feet, making him tumble down. Alfred tried to get back up but Arthur stepped on his back, adding more pressure the more he squirmed.

"You'll never get past us. You're so stupid, making up lies to hide yourself, trying to stop us from doing our job; I mean what is wrong with you?" Arthur said victoriously. Alfred smirked.

"You've made me this way! Why would you take my innocents away like that, making me see my hair changed blonde to black, growing horns, making me have a tail. But once you've been a demon as long as I have," He started, his eyes glowing brighter as a smirk spread across his face. He clenched his hands, turning them into fist. "You learn a lot of things." Alfred said as his whole body started to glow blue. He rose from the ground making Arthur fall onto the ground. He looked at them a smiled. "You guys think you're so bad?" He took a step closer to them. "You guys think you're so special." Another step towards them as they all pushed up against a wall. "You guys think you can take whoever you want!?" Alfred hollered, his teeth starting to turn into sharp, shark like teeth.

"Oh shut up Alfred." Vlad said, walking out of the group huddle against the wall. He walked towards (Name) who anticipated what would happen next. "You don't care. For fucks sake, you're not even supposed to be here. Better get back before they find you. That'll be the day." Vlad snickered. Alfred clenched his fists again, looking over at the helpless girl that sat on the ground. His heart broke in two. Alfred looked at Vlad, then at her, then at him again then towards her.

Alfred then decided what he could do to get her out of the bubble. He unclenched his hands, slowly opening them as blue mist started to form in them. Vlad continued talking to him, but he could care less. He then ran as fast as he could closer to her, hurdling over the giant orb as the mist in his hands coated the orb.

"Stop him!" Arthur said running back towards Alfred, but he only shot blue orbs towards the faintly blue one.

He glazed the ground with the blue mist, but this time it was thicker. He stepped on it and lifted to the air, gently gliding through the air around her making the ball become even bluer.

Vlad, Lukas, and Arthur all shot orbs at him. Red, green and dark blue shot up trying to catch him. But before they could, the bubble shattered like glass. (Name) covered her head trying not to get hit with the shards. Alfred quickly swooped down and took her into his arms. He looked around franticly, trying to find the easiest escape before they could come.

"(Name)! DON'T LET (Name) GET AWAY!" Vlad cried, running towards Alfred and (Name). He aimed his orb at her, and flung it, it hitting her in her stomach as she groaned in pain. Alfred gasped, breaking into the door of the nearest building to hide from them. He looked at her, her eyes half lidded as her hand rested on her stomach.

"You'll be ok." Alfred reinsured. "We'll be ok." He finished as he took her in a hug, rocking her back and forth. She cried into his chest but he shushed her, trying to relax her. "I promise, I won't let them get you." Alfred shed a tear. "They won't ruin you too."

~Chapter three, coming soon~


	3. Leaving, care to follow?

Everyone, I have moved to Deviantart and quizazz (or whatever it's called now, if you type in 'quizazz' it'll still work). On Deviantart I'm MaximosBlack, and there's A LOT more lemons on there ;) on quizazz, I'm PoPiPo.

I didn't feel like using the same, sorry. But, I just got that account today, so no stories yet. I will be continuing 'My Dark Guardian' and 'Dead Bite' and probably 'Hetalia overload' on quizazz. Dead Bite I don't like how I'm doing it, so I'm rewriting that.

Sorry for any inconvenience, and I'm sorry for moving websites. But they're all equally amazing, but I'd like to have more accounts to try to get more popular. Selfish, I know, but bear with me.

Anyway, I'm really sorry. I'll still get on this account, just not as much as I used to.

~MaximosBlack


End file.
